constantinediariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pazuzu
Pazuzu is a demon king, who was once the Assyrian god of famine, locusts and storms. He was summoned by and possessed John Constantine, but was banished. Biography From God to Demon King Pazuzu is a powerful entity, stronger than even Lamashtu, a demon goddess who existed back during the times of the Garden of Eden. At some point the two became soul-mates and were a couple, until the two broke up violently, hating each other ever since. Both him and Lamashtu were worshiped as gods by Mesopotamians, for example, the Assyrians considered Pazuzu the deity of famine, locusts and storms. Later on, he became known as "demon king", aligned with the dark magic of the First of the Fallen, sought out by forces like Brujeria. 'Possessing John Constantine' At some point John Constantine acquired the Icon of Pazuzu, a demonic artifact connected to Pazuzu's powers. He used the artifact to unleash Pazuzu's rage upon Lamashtu during a confrontation with the demon goddess, "leaving the two lovebirds to sort it out". Pazuzu unleashed purple flames upon Lamashtu, presumably banishing her into Hell. However, John and Anne Marie Flynn were then attacked by Invunche, a dark creature awoken by the Rising Darkness. To escape Invunche, Ben shot John with a pistol and escaped with the babies that Lamashtu kidnapped. To escape certain death, John used the Icon of Pazuzu to remove his protective wards and invite Pazuzu into his body, essentially using the dark magic of the First of the Fallen. Pazuzu entered John's body, making his eyes glow red and saliva foam at his mouth and scared Invunche away. His presence also healed John's wounds, as the demon king intended to turn the warlock into his way to come to Earth. Leaving Lamashtu's hideout, John was scolded by Manny for not asking God for help and instead choosing Pazuzu, an ally of the First of the Fallen, who, according to Manny, gives temporary power to those who believe his lies, but they end up becoming his possessions. Angered by John, Manny said that he won't help him to escape the dark fate, even though he can. John then met with Christopher Constantine, explaining the situation to him. However, before the two could walk away, Pazuzu has taken over John, and screamed at Christopher that he won't be cast out. Knowing that they only have a few days of the "incubation period" before Pazuzu takes permanent residence, John Constantine's team devised a plan to banish Pazuzu. Meanwhile, the demon king went on a rampage, killing members of the Santa Muerte gang. Because of that, John was arrested and taken into Mexico City prison. There Pazuzu has taken over him in murderous rage a few more times, leading to John getting the alias "El Diablo". The team managed to get into the prison and tried performing exorcism on John Constantine at a basketball court, but were interrupted by Nahash, who also absorbed the power of Phurba while being dissolved, leaving the team without a way to banish the demon by piercing John's heart. The exorcists then escaped with John's body from the prison and quickly journeyed to his millhouse. Pazuzu was now at full power, able to influence John's thoughts and actions, and even taunt his team using John's memories. However, after an epiphany, Anne Marie Flynn was finally able to banish Pazuzu using light magic aligned with God to command Pazuzu to be banished to Hell and ask God to forgive John Constantine and protect him from the demon king. Powers and Abilities *Demonic/Godlike Physiology: Pazuzu has been identified as both a god and a demon, and thus has related powers. **Divine power: Pazuzu is able to grant his powers through prayers and holy relics, like the Icon of Pazuzu. **Immortality: Pazuzu is an ancient being that lived at the very least since the times of ancient Assyrians. **Regeneration/Healing: After possessing John for the first time, Pazuzu healed his body. **Pyromancy: When John unleashed Pazuzu's rage upon Lamashtu through the Icon of Pazuzu, the demon king covered the floor, walls and his former mate in purple flames. **Portal Creation: After being unleashed through the Icon of Pazuzu on Lamashtu, Pazuzu created a fiery portal which sucked Lamashtu inside, her fate unknown. **Superhuman Strength: Pazuzu was incredibly strong, enhancing John Constantine's powers greatly and allowing him to rip whole gangs into shreds. Gallery Pazuzu Possessing John.png Pazuzu Possessing John.jpg Pazuzu-1.jpg Pazuzu-2.png Pazuzu-3.jpg Pazuzu-4.png Pazuzu-5.jpg Category:Supernatural Category:Males Category:Characters